


couldn't

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Happy Ending, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: Ennoshita was happy for them.It was mostly his fault that Tanaka and Futakuchi finally got together, anyway. It had been more like pulling teeth than matchmaking; they were both dumb and stubborn beyond compare.Dumb, stubborn, and crazy about each other. And now they were dumb, stubborn, and crazy together.Ennoshita was happy for them. Really.Even if he was crazy about them, too.





	couldn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slothesaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothesaurus/gifts).



> It's a day early but HAPPY BIRTHDAY SLOTH!!! I hope your day is filled with lots of good things and happy thoughts about the ot3 that haunts us

Ennoshita was happy for them.

It was mostly his fault that Tanaka and Futakuchi finally got together, anyway. It had been more like pulling teeth than matchmaking; they were both dumb and stubborn beyond compare.

Dumb, stubborn, and crazy about each other. And now they were dumb, stubborn, and crazy together.

Ennoshita was happy for them. Really.

Even if he was crazy about them, too.

It was too bad it couldn’t work, he thought to himself with a pang of guilt, drumming his fingertips on the wall between him and the new couple on the other side. There was no balance to them, no order, too much passion and not enough logic. No doubt they’d enjoy a few fun months together before it fizzled out, and he’d be the supportive friend to help them both through as they moved on.

He wouldn’t make a move on either afterward; he had the sense to not step near that minefield. As of four minutes ago, they were both officially off the table, for good.

Ennoshita was happy for them.

Even if it felt like someone clawed through his chest to crush his heart in their fist when the dumb, stubborn, crazy conversation a room away lulled to a soft pause, a bittersweet silence for Ennoshita’s imagination to interpret.

It was too bad it couldn’t work.

 

It couldn’t work, not when only one could win the Miyagi finals for their last season.

But it worked, the two holding each other too tightly after Dateko’s defeat, Futakuchi demanding _“You’d better win Nationals, Ryuu,”_ through frustrated tears while he clutched the back of Tanaka’s jersey.

 

It couldn’t work, not when their universities were so far apart.

But it worked, four years of terrible flirting in groupchats, and competitions over who took the best selfie that were sappy in their own unusual way.

 

It couldn’t work, not when they moved in together, the ultimate test for any couple.

But it worked, another year of pictures of each other making silly faces from opposite ends of the same couch, of their legs tangled together and pure elation in their eyes at finally sharing a life together.

 

It couldn’t work.

 

But it had.

 

And it shouldn’t have left Ennoshita with these regrets after all this time, these lingering ‘what ifs’ and ‘could have beens’. What if he’d kissed Tanaka first, what if he’d asked Futakuchi to a date instead? He and Tanaka could have been inseparable, he and Futakuchi could have been unstoppable.

*

It couldn’t work.

“So, how about it?” Tanaka slung his arm over Ennoshita’s shoulders as naturally as always, always sent his heart racing.

There was no way, no possible way it could.

“How could you say no to having boyfriends like us?” Futakuchi’s fingertips brushed over his bicep with a gentleness Ennoshita never would have expected, sending a shiver up his arm and a need for more, so much more.

He could think of millions of ways it could go wrong, countless ways for it all to go to hell.

It couldn’t work.

But he’d said that before, was wrong about it all.

Damn the _couldn’ts_ and _wouldn’ts_ and _shouldn’ts._

Ennoshita grabbed Futakuchi’s waist and pulled him in, kissing him hard because damn restraint. He pulled Tanaka into a rough kiss after, his hand never leaving Futakuchi’s hair and his other hand tracing down Tanaka’s spine.

It could work.

It _would_ work.

Because he was never going to let them slip away again.

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey i have a writing blog now -> [glitch-writes.tumblr.com](http://glitch-writes.tumblr.com)


End file.
